Jack Revaan
Early Life Jack Revaan was born in 56 BBY on Mandalore in the city of Keldabe. His family was very poor but he had many friends and was happy. As he grew older, his parents taught him many things, such as manners and handling a blade. When Jack was 7 years old, Death Watch raided Keldabe. When Death Watch came inside Jack's home, he tried desperately to save his family. Jack managed to wound one warrior but the Death Watch prevailed. Jack had to watch Death Watch kill his parents and his brother and sister. Everyone was killed except Jack. The Death Watch saw potential in Jack. Since then, Jack vowed never to help Death Watch. The Death Watch took him as a hostage and questioned him. Jack refused to tell Death Watch anything. The leader, who did not mention his name, pointed a lightsaber at Jack's throat. He commanded Jack to tell everything he knew about Keldabe. Suddenly, after the Death Watch leader's threat, alarms started blaring. "It's those blasted True Mandalorians again!" the leader yelled. The leader threw Jack in a cell and ran out of the room. Jack sat back in a dark corner of his cell, feeling hopeless and lonely. Jack was surprised when a Mandalorian wearing blue armor dropped down from the ceiling of the cell. Jack scrambled backwards in terror, fearing Death Watch had come to kill him, but the Mandalorian stopped him. The Mandalorian took off his helmet. "Don't be afraid. I'm here to help you. I'm Jango." the Mandalorian said. Jango broke open the cell door and Jack followed him gratefully to freedom. When Jack was 15, Jango started training Jack combat skills and the use of weapons. By the age of 16, Jack mastered how to use the different uses of the glove (Blaster, flamethrower,grapple line). Jango was a strict teacher and Jack sometimes had trouble following along. When Jack was 18 years old, Jango finally gave Jack his armor. It was Black Death Watch armor. "But isn't this Death Watch armor?" Jack asked. "Armor doesn't make a man, Ner Vod." Jango replied. When Jack was 19 years old, he was fluent in Mando'a, the Mandalorian language, and was ready to serve Mandalore when called upon. When Jack was 20, he bid farewell and started his journey across the universe. In one of his travels, he was ambushed by Death Watch. He fought them off, but ended up with a scar that started in the palm of his hand and extended all the way up to his shoulder. Jack then went to Coruscant, where he met Mystify Shadow and his brother, Lite Cosety. Jack pledged his allegiance to Shadow and his Black Tech and is still serving them now. He now serves alongside Mystify and his troops, and is a true Mandalorian. Jack made many new friends and they treat him like a brother. Jack was determined to end Death Watch and bring peace to Mandalore. He stopped Death Watch multiple times. But he was never alone. There beside him, were his vode, his fellow troopers. Jack made a promise and that promise was to help his fellow vode and to not let down Black Tech. And he would fulfil that promise. One year later, Jack invaded a Republic cruiser with his friend Comett Silveroam and his General Jammer Bones. Jack and his allies managed to destroy the controls and send the cruiser crashing down to the planet Ryloth. Comett and Jammer exited the cruiser and escaped in a pod. Jack barely got out with his life, although his pod crashed and he was badly wounded. Jack had lost and arm and his leg was badly damaged. Fortunately, Jammer and Comett were there to keep him from dying. He had a prosthetic arm attached and he was taken to Jammer's medical facility. There, Jack's leg was treated. Shortly after Jack had his leg treated, an infection started spreading through it. Jack had to have his leg amputated and replaced with a prosthetic one. Jack is still fighting alongside Shadow and helping Black Tech's growth. Jack mastered the arts of lightsaber combat and now duels for Black Tech. Jack took on an apprentice named Rand Protonturner and is part Sith part Mandalorian. He is still very loyal to Black Tech and promises not to let them down. Jack abandoned the Sith after his apprentice died by a Death Watch raid. Jack was so devastated for his loss... Death Watch took everything of his.. his apprentice, his family. Jack went into exile and changed his name to Cassus Revaan. Cassus and Comett both found a secret Death Watch base on the planet Ryloth. They snuck into the base and stole their battle plans and base locations. They almost made it out of the base without being captured. Alarms blared and Cassus and Comett were soon surrounded by Death Watch warriors. Pre Vizsla ordered them to be jailed and executed in the morning. Cassus and Comett were thrown in jail. When guards came in the morning to pick them up, Cassus slammed one guard into the bars and knocked him unconscious. Cassus then grabbed the guard's blaster and shot the second guard. Comett grabbed the second guard's keys and opened the jail cell. Jack put on the first guard's armor and grabbed his rifle. Comett put on the second guard's armor and grabbed his rifle too. Cassus and Comett ran until they found a hidden ship. They heard footsteps and shouting close behind them. "It's the Death Watch!" Silveroam screamed. "Defend the ship! It's our ticket out of here!" Cassus replied. Suddenly, 20 Death Watch warriors ran into the hidden hangar. "Surrender!" The lieutenant yelled. "Never." Cassus said. Together, Cassus and Comett attacked the Death Watch. Comett took a shot to the shoulder. "There's too many of them! Get into the ship!" Cassus screamed to Comett. Comett stumbled into the ship, Cassus close behind. Cassus activated the controls and flew away from the Death Watch base. "We forgot the plans!" I suddenly realized. Comett weakly held up the Death Watch battle plans. "Good work Comett!" I exclaimed. I flew Comett home and flew to Tatooine to talk to Jabba the Hutt. I needed safe passage through Hutt space. I asked Jabba if I could fly safely through Hutt space. Jabba seemed to think it over... then he suddenly pushed a button and Cassus fell into a pit. In the pit was a rancor. It was tied down. Two Gammorean Guards came into the room, took Cassus' armor, and unleashed the rancor. The rancor grabbed the Gammorean Guards and ate them for a quick snack. Cassus was next. Suddenly, Cassus realized the guards dropped his rifle into the pit. Cassus grabbed the rifle and killed the rancor. Cassus escaped the pit and left Tatooine to examine the Death Watch secret files. When he told his leader about his success, he was promoted to General. He found out many things... including secret Death Watch bases. But that's not all he found.... he found out a devastating secret. Cassus did not want to believe what he saw. He stormed out of the room. He just didn't believe it. But he had to. It was true. Cassus' father was alive. Cassus ran to the main headquarters of Death Watch. He shot the guards and walked up to Pre Vizsla. Pre Vizsla revealed his true identity as Cassus' father. Cassus pulled out his lightsaber and walked slowly towards his father. Vizsla pulled out his darksaber and charged Cassus. They were soon both in an intense duel, father versus son. Pre Vizsla was showing no signs of tiring but Cassus was beginning to slow down. "Last chance! Rule with me!" Vizsla roared. Cassus saw his chance. Cassus backflipped over Pre Vizlsa and ran out the door. Pre Vizsla ran after him. Cassus escaped but he was scarred by his father. He had one family member... and he was evil. Cassus knew he would have to face his father. He would not hesitate when it came to make the decision that changed his life forever. But for now... he needed an army. Cassus went around the worlds looking for worthy members of his army. He had his whole squad on his side, plus Comett Silveroam and Booster TheUltimate. He was going to attack Death Watch and end their schemes once and for all. When Cassus was satisfied he had enough men... he raided Camp Ara'nov and Carlac. Cassus and his men wiped out Ara'nov, losing only a few men. He moved on to Camp Beskar and attacked them too. When attacking Beskar, Booster was shot and badly wounded. Cassus rushed to his side, for Booster was his only childhood friend still living. Cassus made a promise to Booster as he died. After Booster's funeral, Cassus was filled with so much rage. Cassus finally approached the main base. Cassus gave the order to attack. This battle was forever known as The Battle of Mandalore for it was so harsh. Hundreds of thousands of Death Watch against Cassus' small army went up against each other. Blood was shed and screams were everywhere. Cassus had never seen so much killing. "I must... find my father." Cassus told Comett. "I must... save the army.. I will do what is right." Comett understood what Cassus meant immediately. "No. No, Cassus don't go in there! You don't have to do this!" Comett yelled. "I must. Keep my army alive... Comett, I'm counting on you." Cassus said. Cassus left Comett with tears in his eyes. He ran into the base and yelled. "Father! Come out! Let's settle this!" Pre Vizsla jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of Cassus. "So the Warrior returns... let's settle this man to man." Vizsla said. "More like man to monster." Cassus replied. Even on the edge of death, Cassus hadn't lost his humor. Pre Vizsla was angry. "If you kill me, promise me you will spare my army." I said. "I give you my word." Vizsla said. "As what? A Death Watch?" Cassus snapped. "As your father." Vizsla replied. Pre Vizsla lunged at Cassus. They were soon enveloped in an instense duel. After about ten minutes, Vizsla knocked Cassus to the floor. He raised his lightsaber for the final strike... Cassus braced for the blow.... but it never came. "I can't do it." Vizsla said. "I can make you do it." Cassus said. "No!!!" Vizsla screamed. "You are a terrible father! Horrible! You are pathetic and stupid! Look at you rule your men from the safe insides of your base! You should be out there fighting with them. You weakling!" Cassus screamed. Vizsla plunged his saber into Cassus' chest just as Comett rushed into the room. "No!!! Cassus!!!!" Comett screamed. "I didn't mean it..." Vizsla whispered softly. "I'm sorry Cassus." Vizsla cried. "I hate you." Cassus murmured weakly at Vizsla. Pre Vizsla pressed a button and flew away, leaving Cassus with Comett. "Cassus, I'll get you out of here. We've got Death Watch on the run." Comett said. "No, Comett, leave me, get the army out. This place is gonna blow and I'm dying anyway." Cassus said. "Cassus... I'm sorry I didn't get here in time." Comett said. "It's not your fault. Comett...." Cassus' words faded away as the last breaths of life vanished. "Cassus..." Comett cried. By the time Comett got the army out and the base exploded, Cassus was already dead. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Married Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitive